Compositions comprising polymers and certain additives are generally known in the art to have improved resistance to gas permeation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,303 discloses copolyesters having low oxygen permeability and high glass transition temperatures. These copolyesters have repeating units as follows: ##STR1##